objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Twenty Objects
Overview This is a normal object show. Other than shows I had going on such as COIC X and Slice of Cake Kickbacks. The only show, that was put on hiatus is The Breakfast Friends, I was planning to complete Episode 3 any time by now. Anyways, other than those 3 shows, this show is different. It will be a normal object show instead of different platforms and the only thing the viewers needed to do is vote like all object shows. This show has likes and dislikes. Contestants If pink states that this contestant is female, If blue states that this contestant is male # Berry - The Adorable Contestant # Card - The Loner # Chocolate - The Happy-Go-Lucky # Cloud - The Angry Cloud # Evil Headband - The Mean/Tough Guy # File - The Secret Agent # Flint - The Sadistic One # Football - The Jock # Fountain Pen - The Loyal One # Headband - The Nice/Tough Guy # Leafy - The You-Know-Who # Peanut - The Shy Coward # Pebble - The Random One # Phone - The Valley Girl # Rainbow - The Joyful One # Rose - The Kind Pushover # Search Bar - The OMG Girl # Syringe - The BFDI Flower # Tablet - The Manipulative Type ''' # Wrecking Ball - '''The Impatient One Episode 1, Welcome to the Island! Unknown Voice : Hello welcome to the island of paradise, oh wait this is just an island with no life, it really need more melons. Anyways, let me introduce you guys to this reality show made by the one and only me and let's meet the contestants, first is Berry! Berry : Hi nobody who's talking to me from the sky, my name's Berry! I'd love to make friends and even have tea parties or, or can the prize be teddy bears? Unknown Voice : If you can, can you mind shutting up or my functioning process will malfunction? Thank you. Anyways, next is Card! For some reason, this guy might be my least favorite contestant. Card : I'm a girl and it's not that I'm weird, I just prefer to be alone right now. Please understand, how I feel! Unknown Voice : I care for nobody because ya know, I'm the host and hosts are supposed to be mean to their contestants? Card : Great! Berry : Can I say something? Unknown Voice : Moving on, next contestant who's going to suffer from amnesia is Chocolate! Join the two victims a.k.a brainless people over there. Chocolate : Well, life is just so fun! I can think of all of the fun things that happened in my life and enjoy them as I compete. Plus winning isn't everything. Unknown Voice : Nobody asked about your personal life, now please go peep or poop on that thing over there, because you seemed to be way too positive. PLEEAASE!!! Chocolate : Fine! Unknown Voice : I hate my contestants. Anyways, Headband and Evil Headband! Oh wait a second, Evil Headband? NO! The heck, he's the worst contestant ever! Evil Headband : Hahaha! Headband : Don't worry, I'll deal with Evil Headband. He and I are both karate students since Day 1. But whatever, I'll still take care of him for you! Unknown Voice : Get away from me. Headband : Aww… crap. Evil Headband : Hahaha! Unknown Voice : Where did these kids fighting in a nutshells come from? Anyways, I think I forgot to call Cloud onto the dock. So Cloud sorry but you can come now. Cloud : I'm connected to Rainbow! Grr… such a dumb b-word but I can't swear otherwise I'm disqualified, so whatever. Rainbow : Hi there Unknown Voice, nice to meet you, I'm Rainbow. Cloud : What if one of us gets eliminated and one remains? What happens to the other one? To be specific Rainbow? Unknown Voice : Well, unfortunately if one of you are eliminated then we'll do it this way. Cloud will stay the same and Rainbow will be turned into the LGBT Flag. Rainbow : YAY! Cloudy : NO! I mean, yes. Because I hate that douchebag. Rainbow : What? Cloudy : Oh nothing, just insulting you behind your backs. Unknown Voice : Next person to be introduced is… oh wait they are in a yacht I forgot! Silly me, let's just wait for them to arrive. Headband : Wait, you have the rights to eliminate contestants, so why not eliminate Evil Headband? Unknown Voice : Because. Evil Headband : He's a lazy numbskull that doesn't care about anyone or anything in this planet. Especially his own contestants, that stupid idiotic bozo! Headband : Umm… I don't think that's what the guy in space is gonna say. Unknown Voice : That's exactly what I'm gonna say, except no insults about myself. Anyways. It's faking too long, I'm blowing up that thing. Berry : Isn't that too dangerous? Unknown Voice : Yes, so be ready to take cover and you know, escape from death. Berry : Okay then. BOOM! File : Looks like I'm on the right place to start my investigation, well, evidently. Rose : It's nice to be here, I've never been in a competition show before, well except that one time when I get turned into ice cream. File : Such magnificent creatures, we found here. It's applicable enough to actually ease my transition! Thank goodness. Football : Ain't nobody got time for that! File : It's called an investigation, sir Football. I'm hired by the mayor to do this and it's how I'm going to get payed. Football : Like as if we care about some dumb investigation, playing football's way more fun. So quit investigating! File : People here are numbskulls. Football : WHAT!? Chocolate : Try to be more positive File, it's not all that bad. Plus I found this fountain pen guy, who is very loyal to me. Fountain Pen : I'll do whatever you say master, I owe you my utmost respect! Chocolate : See? It isn't ALL that bad. Fountain Pen : Umm… sir, who are you talking to? Nobody's here to talk to, they've all gone. Flint : Hey Search Bar and Phone, do any of you want to die, when I crush you with this giant anvil and also throw your corpse underwater? Search Bar : Nah, too busy. Phone : So can you kill someone else? Like, this is really important and we don't wanna miss anything. Episode 10 of Inanimate Insanity just came out. Search Bar : Heh, what an amazing episode, even Balloon smells like raccoon feces. Flint : You guys are rather stupid than I thought! Phone : Excuse me? We're like not stupid, I have an IQ of 2,000,000! Search Bar : Phone, the limit of IQs is 200. Where did you find a 2 million IQ level? In the Internet? Well, probably my mistake. Flint : Aren't YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? Phone : Nope Flint : I QUIT! I've got to find someone else to kill, better than those two clumps, probably they will be voted out first. Rose : You're going to rig the votes!? Leafy : No! Duh, I just said that I wish I could and by rig I mean get MY votes to be the highest so they could eliminate me and I can return back to Yoyleland! Rose : How did you come here in the first place? Leafy : I don't know, I woke up on a cruise and I saw you people, probably stating that I was chosen to compete in a reality show for the second time. Rose : That's good? Leafy : NO IT ISN'T, I've had enough of competitions, you'll only get people to betray you like backstabber who will strategically eliminate you! Tablet : Manipulate I hear? Hmm. Well, I'm who's targeting them hahaha! Syringe : Wrecking Ball, stop complaining in front of my face, it's getting like totally annoying and your mouth smells terrible! Wrecking Ball : I brush my teeth 0.5 times a day! Syringe : How is 0.5 a number? Wrecking Ball : It is! Plus, just round it to the nearest whole number and it means 1! You dunk-head! Stupid conststants! Syringe : Excuse me!? Wrecking Ball : Wait what? *slapped by Syringe* Unknown Voice : Enough talking my contestants, it's time for your first challenge. To determine who's team captain we must do a vote. Let's start! Berry : I think Tablet, because she's a tablet. Card : Berry. I guess she's sociable? Chocolate : Berry, the adorable one's gotta win. Cloud : I think it should be Wrecking Ball, he's cool! Evil Headband : Wrecking Ball. His soul is pure evil. File : Tablet, my observations says that she's manipulative. She might be a good team captain. Flint : Hmm… Wrecking Ball! Football : Tablet. That girl looks hot in my opinion. Fountain Pen : Chocolate. He's my master and deserves to be a team captain. Headband : Berry, she's kind of adorable. Leafy: Rose sounds like a good choice. Peanut : Umm. I haven't said anything yet but uhh… maybe Berry, she's a nice person. Pebble : Berry! Phone : Tablet, she's like a device, I also told umm… Search Bar to vote for Tablet so Tablet might win. Rainbow : Cloud, he's my best friend! Rose : I'm rooting for Leafy! Search Bar : Tablet. Syringe : Berry, she's fabulous like me, but too bad she's not mean like me. Ugh! Tablet : Wrecking Ball. Wrecking Ball : Tablet, or something. Unknown Voice : Looks like Tablet and Berry wins! Berry and more votes than Tablet though. Anyways, because of that Berry chooses first! Oh and I forgot, team names! Berry : I'll be 'The Adorable Contestants! ' Tablet : I'll be 'The Technological Ambassadors! ' Berry : Okay so I choose Pebble, because she's small like me and she's also a girl like me! But she's random and I'm pretty much normal and cute. Tablet : Phone, since we're both technological. Berry : Rose seems nice and is also a friendly competitor, I choose Rose! Tablet : Search Bar. Berry : Rainbow. Tablet : Wrecking Ball. Berry : Cloud. Tablet : Football. Berry : Peanut. Tablet : Fountain Pen. Berry : Leafy. Tablet : Chocolate. Berry : File! First ever serious contestant, to join my team, Tablet : You broke the chain, you traitor. Anyways, 6 more contestants hmm… Syringe. Berry : Headband. Tablet : I have no idea why but Evil Headband. Berry : Card. Tablet : I guess that means I have Flint. Great, just great. Unknown Voice : For your first team challenge, which team was the most popular will be winning this challenge so fans please vote in the poll! Siri : Eventually the results are equal. Unknown Voice : Hmm… who was the first to be liked? Siri : The Adorable Contestants. Unknown Voice : Meaning The Technological Ambassadors are up for elimination. Chocolate, Fountain Pen, Phone, Search Bar, Football, Wrecking Ball are all safe with 0 votes. Syringe : Great in the bottom 4 with these numbskulls! Tablet : Too bad I voted for you. Unknown Voice : Tablet and Syringe are safe at 1 vote. Flint surprisingly you're safe with 3 votes and Evil Headband is safe with 5 votes. Evil Headband : WHAT!? NO! Unknown Voice : Time for likes, as you can see Chocolate got the most likes at 2 likes, because the other 7 people received 1 like and Evil Headband didn't receive any. Chocolate : What do I get as a prize? Unknown Voice : Doing the challenge twice! If you lose once, you're allowed to do it once more. Cool right? Hopefully not too overpowered. Episode 2, Juggle Like Monkeys Unknown Voice : Now let's start, our FIRST physical challenge. It's juggling pins, whoever drops the pins lose. Chocolate gets one more chance if he loses. Chocolate : Awesome. Berry : What about armless contestants, like me, Pebble, Rainbow and Search Bar? Unknown Voice : You guys won't compete in this challenge, also Cloud since you're biologically connected to Rainbow you both get to compete. Now go! Wrecking Ball : DARN IT! I didn't even get a chance and the pins, dropped from my hands! That's total bull— Phone : Don't say that word. Plus, I'm doing fine don't even try to distract me! Wrecking Ball : Well, I will if I have to. Even if you're on my team, I must defeat ALL of my enemies. So um… I just pushed yours off! Phone : I… hate… you. Tablet : Guys, quit arguing and also don't kick out each other's pins, we're a team remember— oh damn, looks like my pins just dropped damn! Wrecking Ball : Useless. Tablet : HEY! You're the one will all the attitude. Rose : It's kind of weird, that uhh… Card is doing pretty well, since not speaking for a long time. The only words she said in the ENTIRE series was I, am, girl, and, it, is, not, that, weird, just, prefer, to, be, alone, right, now, please, understand, how, feel, Berry, guess, she and sociable. File : Great job, Rose. Now looks like, Rainbow, Cloud and Peanut has dropped their pins, leaving only Leafy, me, you, Headband and Card left. Leafy : It's fine File. The other team's arguing and plus, Search Bar malfunctioned or did she? Search Bar : SAVE ME! Phone : I better call 911, right away, this is an emergency! Football : Wow, that's just great my pins knocked out Syringe's pins! It's all your fault, Syringe for staying too near to me! Syringe : Wait a second… you were the one you dumb fat-head! Football : Well now Flint's was knocked out thanks to your clumsiness, meaning Fountain Pen and Chocolate are our only hope! Syringe : HEY! Flint : Time to punch Chocolate's face. It doesn't matter if he loses because he has two lives, which is good so yeah. Chocolate : Ow. Oh look a set of new pins to juggle. Woah, woah! Oh no, sorry Fountain Pen, I knocked out yours, looks like it's just me left. Rainbow : Go team! Go! Cloud : I just hope you guys fail. Rainbow : Why not you be positive, Cloud? It's not like, they are your enemies or anything. Cloud : I prefer to be in the opposing team and not being called cute. Headband, me and File are the only boys in here. File : Headband, your lack of concentration has led to your pins falling off balance, I suggest you be more careful next time. Headband : Sorry, juggling really is hard work. File : I suppose so. Card, what are you doing!? Card : I'm just sad… I don't think I'll ever win. *cries* It's just hopeless, nobody likes me, especially that Tablet keeps bullying me. File : Failure. Anyways, Rose did you lose balance yet? Rose : No, but Leafy did. Leafy : I'm sorry, it's just that, I felt it was quite challenging. So anyways, go Rose! I'm rooting for you and not File. Rose : Thanks! File : Typical stereotypes. Unknown Voice : After an hour of doing this, File and Chocolate are the only contestants left living here. Sadly, one of them's gonna fail. Chocolate : Damn it, my pins fell. I'm… s-sorry. Unknown Voice : Time for elimination for the second time! So first safe is Phone, Search Bar, Chocolate, Fountain Pen, Football, Tablet and Syringe! Wrecking Ball : It's me, Flint and… uhh… yeah. That's it. Damn, did I just get eliminated? Unknown Voice : Yes. Wrecking Ball : NOOOOOOO! *1 hour of screaming* Unknown Voice : Wrecking Ball is eliminated with a total of 7 dislikes and Flint is safe with a total of 2 dislikes. Goodbye. Tablet : You forgot about the likes. Unknown Voice : Oh, yeah well… Phone's got the MOST likes at hmm… out of 9, I think… she got the most at 8 likes and 1 given to Search Bar. Search Bar : Congrats Phone! Phone : Yeah! What prize do I get? Unknown Voice : Your prize is having to be immune in your team's next elimination. Card : No one understands loners. Especially the host… even winning isn't because of me, they all have their abilites. Episode 3, International Interpretation Unknown Voice : Time to start the day contestants! Leafy : Now, really? Fountain Pen : Well, it supposedly seems so. I don't think the host would start this challenge pretty early, since the other 2 challenges started at 8 o'clock. Unknown Voice : I started it early, because it was time I've had enough with you contestants and it's time to punish you all. Flint : WHAT! WHY!? Unknown Voice : Do you think this piece of paper, that came from a stranger, indicates that you guys actually tried to abandon me? Search Bar : What do you mean? We never even SENT any messages, to you or likewise we've never even wrote any. Berry : Probably just some so-called stranger, who tried to make you quit hosting the show. Unknown Voice : ENOUGH ACTING! Anyways, time to see who's gonna be eliminated from the show. Treadmill coming up! Football : This is gonna be easy for an athlete to do! Such an unfortunate thought for those who aren't to lose quite early. Tablet : Hey, Phone, Search Bar, do you know that Football's being quite mean to us? Well, let's show him who's boss and vote him off the show! Phone : OMG! Search Bar : Like yeah! Tablet : Hey Football, let's vote off Phone and Search Bar if they lose, they've been very mean and useless, we should eliminate them. Football : Alright, team captain! Flint : I'm going to punch you out Card, because you barely are doing anything! Card : *sigh* Nobody likes me… *PUNCH* Flint : That was fun, time to punch someone in our team out of here, like Chocolate. Chocolate : Wait, are you sadistic and reckless? Seriously! *PUNCH* Fountain Pen : Oh my god, my master's dead. The heck. I need to save him, I must sacrifice my chances of winning! Flint : That was awkward. Tablet : Ugh, Flint what are you doing!? You know what! Get the heck out of here, you dumbkoft! You! *PUNCH* Phew, no more losing. Berry : Pebble are you keeping up? Pebble : YES! Berry : I might not catch up, I'm getting tired. Sorry, but I failed you my team! Rainbow : That's okay. Cloud : WELL YOU SHOULD BE SORRY! Rainbow : Oh no, looks like I'm gonna fall. Cloud : You mean WE. Rainbow : Yay! I love falling! Cloud : OH NO! Football : Typical idiots. Say, now that their team has lost 4 members they have only 6 members left and we lost 2 meaning we have 6 left too. Phone : Search Bar, run without me! Search Bar : But I'm gonna like fall too! Phone : OMG! YAY! Tablet : No, don't! You know what? They already did. 4 members left. Syringe and uhh… me and Football left alive. Also Flint, by the way. Peanut : L-Leafy help me! I'm-I'm gonna l-lose! Leafy : Sure! Oh wait, Peanut… we're off of our treadmills. Peanut : Sorry I made us both lose. Leafy : Don't be paranoid. Unknown Voice : Hmm… they both lost 6 members. Team Adorable Contestamts has 4 contestants left alive, Team Technological Ambassadors has 4 contestants left. Rose : Penble, File, Handband! We better keep moving. Headband : Sorry but my treadmill crashed. Looks like only 3 members for us. File : Not so, I can throw this rock at Flint's treadmill, making him collide with Syringe and Tablet avoid being crashed making her eventually fall down. Flint : OH NO! My treadmill crashed! Syringe : Hey watch it! Tablet : Woah! *JUMPS* Damn it, it's only you Football our athletic one, you must win for the team! Otherwise, you're dead! Football : Fine, looks like I need to throw a rock back at File. File : Wait wha— *dies* Football : Hmm… Rose and Pebble, who to keep and who to abandon? It's obviously Rose because she's the most athletic so far. Rose : What did I even do to you!? Football : Nothing. Pebble : *fails* Football : Looks like I won for my team! Unknown Voice : So that means The Adorable Contestants are up for elimination for the first time. First safe is Berry! Along with Rose, Rainbow, Peanut, Leafy, Headband and Card! With at 0 votes. Pebble : Oh no! File : What? Cloud : GRRRR…!!! Unknown Voice : Pebble is safe with 1 vote. Leaving it down to File or Cloud. Well neither of them are the best contestants. Surprisingly File is safe with 3 votes and Cloud is eliminated with 6! Cloud : NOOOO! Rainbow : Goodbye Cloud! I'll miss you! Unknown Voice : Rainbow you'll be turned into an LGBT Flag, thanks to Cloud leaving. Anyways, let's get on with the likes. Pebble got the most likes at 7 likes, Rainbow recieved 2 and Berry got 1. Rose : Quite good? Teams The Adorable Contestants | Berry, Pebble, Rose, Rainbow, Cloud, Peanut, Leafy, File, Headband, Card Team Technological Ambassadors | Tablet, Phone, Search Bar, Wrecking Ball, Football, Fountain Pen, Chocolate, Syringe, Evil Headband, Flint Recommended Characters One of the Top 10 recommended characters will get a chance to debut. * Teaspoon - By Mordercailsland Elimination Table Polls Which one of them is your favorite team? The Adorable Contestants The Technological Ambassadors None of the above Remember this is not an option but an option anyway Trivia *Headband and Leafy are the only contestants with evil alternatives.